1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electroless plating and, more particularly, to electroless plating of plastics.
2. Art Background
Various methods have been used to produce thin metal films on a substrate material. Of the typical methods, electrolytic plating, evaporation, and electroless plating are the most common. The latter has the advantage that neither a high vacuum apparatus nor the electrical accoutrements of the other two methods are required. Despite the convenience of the electrochemical method, there are also significant disadvantages. For example, plating of some materials by this method, such as plastics, has been difficult or unattainable. Typically, the metal coatings obtained do not adhere adequately to the plastic or are not uniform, i.e., have large pinholes or discontinuities. This is particularly true for the more inert plastics such as polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF). Since these plastic materials are often used as substrates which are metal plated to make important articles, such as piezoelectric devices, the problems encountered in plating them by the more convenient electroless method is obviously a severe disadvantage.